Experimental
by Shinjiteru
Summary: They were friends, and nothing more. Then, something changed, and Tohru is not sure what. He's sure he likes it, though. Very much so. Tohru/Yuujirou
1. Reaction

_Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Princess, if I did, there would be no need in fics about this pair XD_

**Reaction**

"I could sue you for that, you know." Tohru huffed, crossing his arms and glaring anywhere but ahead.

"You wouldn't." Yuujirou stated flatly, face hidden behind a ridiculously thick book.

"You molester!" Tohru hissed from across the room, annoyed with the fact the blond was shamelessly lying on his bed, sexually assaulting his pillow and sheets.

Yuujirou just flipped a page, the rustling of paper audible in the silent room. Tohru's eye twitched as no answer came. "So what? You're not talking to me now?" he demanded.

"Not until you admit it wasn't that bad." Yuujirou answered nonchalantly, tilting his head to the left to reveal a smug smirk. "Or until you stop accusing me of raping you. Whichever comes first."

Tohru's fists grew tighter, knuckles turning white. "I _didn't_ enjoy it." He muttered, avoiding the curious hazel gaze sent his way. "I didn't enjoy you… you-"

"Kissing you?" Yuujirou cut off his stuttering, a wicked smile still plastered on his face.

"Yeah, that." Tohru's face equaled the shade of a grown tomato. "Just so you know, I don't swing that way." He offered offhandedly, glancing at Yuujirou sternly.

The blond shrugged and kept on reading. "Of course you don't." his voice was level. "Who said I do?"

Tohru raised an eyebrow. "After today, you don't expect me to believe you're into girls, right?" he asked, amused when Yuujirou fidgeted and glared at his novel.

"Look, it's not as if I like you or anything-"

"You don't?" The blue eyebrow rose higher.

"Not like that." He said lamely, bringing the book even closer to his face. All Tohru could see was stray blond hair peeking behind a dark green cover.

"You sure?"

"Come on, It was only to get your psycho sister off your back!" Yuujirou's book almost hit Tohru on the head, slamming into the wall instead. It fell to the floor with a loud _thump_. Wide ocean-blues found bristling topazes on a darkly frowning face.

"Look, I didn't mean to-"

"Just… let's drop it, ok?" the blond cut him off once again, standing and picking his book from the floor with a bland expression.

***

"If we were in a relationship, you'd be the uke." Tohru said calmly, picking at his pasta with a fork. It was not exactly what they were talking about earlier that day, but it was close enough. Figures Yuujirou had issues with his sexual orientation.

The blond choked on his orange juice, staring at Tohru in a mixture of wonder and horror.

"So you do have a relationship!" Mikoto exclaimed, waving his knife franticly. Yuujirou backed away from him, leaning unwillingly towards Tohru.

"Stop that, you Idiot! You will kill someone!" he snapped angrily and threw a piece of bread at the roseate's forehead.

"I said if." Tohru remarked, chewing silently.

Yuujirou backed away again, apparently more comfortable in the presence of a crazy knife wielder than in his. Tohru sighed inwardly and pressed the issue farther, unwilling to let go.

"Don't you think so?" he asked them both innocently.

"What, that Yuujirou would be the girl?" Mikoto asked, puzzled. When Tohru nodded slowly, an evil gleam appeared in his companion's garnet eyes, and an eerie smile planted itself on his face.

"Don't you dare-"

"I always thought he should have been born a girl and not a guy." Mikoto affectively cut Yuujirou off, his words causing loud cheering and shouts of agreement.

"Look who's talking- you're Megumi-san's bitch." Yuujiro kicked Mikoto under the table. Hard. "I'm not her bitch!" he screeched.

"Yeah, right."

"Look, you're the girly one- so you should be the girl." Tohru explained, glaring disapprovingly at them both.

"How am I the girly one?" Yuujirou inquired with narrowed, blazing eyes. He definitely did not like where this conversation was heading.

"Well, for a start- you act like a girl." Tohru said and Mikoto nodded furiously at his side.

"I do not!" Yuujirou shrieked, his fist hitting the white surface of the table in rage.

"Of course you do." Tohru said.

"You fuss over your hair all the time." Mikoto added.

"And it's long by _will_." Toru pointed to the blond's head for emphasize.

"But I look awful with short hair!" Yuujirou exclaimed. "Besides, it takes hours to get it to look decent-"

"You don't care for wearing women's clothes." Mikoto did not seem to be affected by the death glare sent his way.

"You always get hit by random guys."

"You're needy."

"You PMS."

"You can match your _purse_ to your _shoes_, what kind of _guy_ can do that?"

"But I'm taller…" Yuujirou mumbled weakly, slumping back in his chair.

"And you still look more like the girl." Mikoto concluded happily. Yuujirou sighed deeply, straightened and glared daggers at Tohru.

"Alright, if I'm the girl, aren't you supposed to be all manly and macho?"

Tohru gulped as Mikoto eyed him up and down. "You don't look all that manly either." He mused a few seconds later. Yuujirou was smirking again, satisfied like a fox in a henhouse.

"Your face is more feminine than mine." The blond noted.

"And you _are_ shorter."

"You smile awfully a lot."

"You're not as bitchy- Aw!" Mikoto cried as an elbow crushed his ribs. "I was on your side!" he whined. Mikoto glared tearfully at the offensive blond, only to find him in an intense glaring match with Tohru.

"Hey, Akira?" Tohru called, eyes still fixed on the miffed blond. "Who's seme?"

***

"What was all that about?" Yuujirou asked and plopped down on Tohru's bed, crossing his legs and twirling a strand of golden hair between his fingers.

"What?" Tohru asked, searching through his drawers for his towel.

"The seme-uke thing."

"Oh," Tohru's voice was small. "I was just checking something."

"Checking what?"

"Your reaction." Tohru smiled at him, and threw his towel into the blond's face. Before Yuujirou could remove the cloth from his face, he felt the bed sink and a warm body pressed against his side.

"You have a really small bed, you know that?" Tohru felt the other male shift slightly as he complained.

"You can always settle for your own." He suggested and leaned against the wall, his pillow being crushed to death in Yuujirou's arms.

"Nah, I'm comfortable here."

It was quiet for a long time before he looked at Yuujirou again. He was leaning against him heavily; head drooped in between his shoulder and neck. He could feel the golden locks brushing his face when the other exhaled.

"So…" the blond whispered into his neck."Do _you_ like me that way?"

Tohru's eyes widened and he glanced down at his friend, feeling his cheeks growing hotter by the moment. He pushed Yuujirou away, thus overthrowing him from the bed into the floor. He could hear the wooden floor creak in protest.

"Of course I don't!" he heard his voice, painfully high-pitched, panicking at the seemingly simple question.

Then, shuffling, cloth against wood. A few seconds later, he found himself being shaken by a pale hand at the collar of his nightshirt. The warm shade of honey had gone considerably colder, frozen and frightening.

"Then why the flirting?" Yuujirou growled. "You find it funny?"

"No, no! Look, I just wanted to-"

The blond greeted his teeth and let go off his shirt, allowing Tohru to breathe freely as he pleased again. The ice melted, a clear disappointment filling its place as the hazel eyes narrowed to slits.

"It's not what I meant." Tohru said quietly, wishing his voice to cut the tension between them.

"I know." Tohru could almost hear Yuujirou's teeth complain. "It's not worth it." He sighed and stepped back. Then, he turned on his heel and swiftly walked towards the door.

"And just for the record, I'm not the chick." He looked back, face grim. "Not yours, anyway."

Tohru could feel his heart racing, and he gripped at the sheets tightly. No matter how hard he stared, how long he did not blink- the slow motion did not come. Yuujirou was mere steps from the door, and Toru could do nothing.

"Wait." He did not realize he jumped from the bed. He did not feel his hand gripping at the other's wrist. All he knew was that he couldn't let him go.

"I…" he looked up, blue against brown."I'm not sure what I'm agreeing to here, but I want to try." He swallowed. "I don't want you to go."

A wave of relief washed him as a soft smile presented itself on the blond's face. Then, the well-known devilish glint was back, and as Yuujirou leaned closer, he whispered.

"So, if you're the seme, aren't you supposed to be the braver one?" he teased and Tohru felt his heart flipper with fright of losing him.

"I said I don't know what I'm agreeing to." He answered, in a vain attempt to control his shaking voice. "Tell me."

Yuujirou frowned, with blond eyebrows knitted tightly together and lips curled in an unsure gesture of one-sided comfort. Tohru could feel their breath mingle into one, the warmth of their bodies like a blanket in between them.

"Why don't you find out?" he leaned away, lips set grimly in a line and muscles tense. Tohru's hand touched the blond's cheek softly, almost in an instinct with no thought behind the act itself.

The door creaked open.

"Oh my God!" Mikoto screeched as he stumbled through the entrance. "So when you said something more interesting you meant _this_? What, are you like… practicing?"

_**Owari**_

_Hi, I hoped you enjoyed it. It was a fun piece to write, especially Mikoto XD that is a gift for Hira-chan, because if it were not for her- there would be no fic. R&R please, cookies are promised!_


	2. Endurance

_Disclaimer: It's fanfiction, I don't own anything. If I did, TohruXYuujirou would be canon._

**Endurance**

Tohru was not much of a ladies man, as pretty as he was. He had some female friends, but nothing more came out of it. No that he thought about it, he never tried to get female attention- it was thrown at him without question. Thus, Tohru never learned how to court, as he was always on the receiving party.

Now that they had an understanding, if he might call it so, Tohru assumed they had some kind of romantic relationship. And Yuujirou was the girl.

Girls liked presents, especially flowers. Well, usually they preferred jewelry, but that was expensive and useless. Besides, he could not picture the blond with earrings, necklace or bracelet of any sort.

The thought made him shudder.

"Hey, Tohru! The train's here!" Mikoto's loud voice cut off his trance state. The shaking of the rails echoed throughout the large station, the noise of the seemingly growing mop of early risers dulling it into a hum.

Tohru nodded briskly and neared their little pack. He could see Akira's green head bobbing a few feet away, visible among identical black hair. Mikoto's loud call directed him farther into the crowd. They were a total of six people, and it was easy to be lost in such a large place.

They were on the train, and Tohru planned to confront Yuujirou about what exactly they shared now and what kind of flowers he liked, when he discovered said blond was not there. He told him nothing about it, either.

"He's not coming?"

"No." Mikoto said over his shoulder while looking for an empty compartment for them to sit. Arisada's squeal of glee resounded across their wagon, and he waved them both to come closer.

"Why not?"

"Well, I heard he's mom's sick." The boy explained carelessly. Tohru's heart squeezed painfully. "Though I think he just didn't like the idea of buying dresses. The jerk! It's not like I want to go, but…"

Tohru tuned him out, nodding and replaying curtly every once in a while. It was easier to pretend he listened with Akira there. It was harder to pretend it did not matter with Yuujirou absent.

***

"Pink suits you nicely, Mikoto-kun." Akira mumbled while the frenzy that was Arisada fetched a dozen more dresses, all in various shades of pink, for him to try on. Mikoto blushed crimson and hid behind the curtain of the dressing room.

"I hate you all." He growled as another skirt was thrown at him, probably on the head, for his voice was muffled. "I really hate you." He whined again, stepping from behind the thick cloth.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate you?" he repeated, his eyes watering at the sight of the growing pile in Arisada's ducklings hands.

"Yes, frequently." The blond answered cheerily and fixed Tohru with a glare.

"Tohru-kun, I believe you have some clothes to try on, yourself." His voice turned colder. "You like your head attached to your neck, right?" he asked, dazzling smile still plastered tightly on his face.

Tohru vanished, and three seconds later, reappeared in an extremely short blue dress. He was thankful he did not have any hair to shave, because that dress was more like a lingerie and revealed entirely too much.

He hoped no one would walk on him like that, because his wig was laying forgotten at the dorms. Well, he could always pass for a manly girl. Or a girly boy. Or a trainee drug-queen. Whatever.

The blond clicked his tongue impatiently. "Take this one." The offered cloth was even shorter than the striptease dress he was wearing. If it was at all possible, which was most unlikely, but not entirely irrational.

"You sure it's not a nightgown or something?" Mikoto squeaked from his corner in a ruffle of pink robes. Arisada quickly sent him back to the corner with a _watch you back, 'coz I feel like stabbing it _kind of glare. The roseate cried rivers and Tohru was thankful the corner was far enough for him not to drown.

"It's not." Arisada answered, smiling like a Cheshire cat. "It's undergarments."

…and it was short, like Tohru never deemed possible.

***

"_Why_ are you buying him flowers?" Mikoto asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the colorful plants. They were standing at the first florist shop Akira had spotted, eying the different flowers carefully. Well, Tohru was, Mikoto was busy complaining how stupid all of it was.

He neared the back corner of the room, where dozens of flowerbeds blossomed. The sweet scent filled the air, drifting in waves in all directions. Akira sneezed all too much as it was, the aroma made his cold even worse. Tohru's eyes searched, and searched and searched. And searched. He could not find what he wanted to.

"How about this one?" Mikoto pointed at the small bunch of pitch-colored flowers at his feet. "Says returned love, though I'm not sure it's what you need."

"Nah… too cliché."

"Roses are cliché, Am-bro-sea, no, it's Am-bro-cia-is kinda cool. Original and all that."

"Since when do you support courting?"

Mikoto's answer came as a vague sound as he neared the northwest part of the shop, or the hothouse- if judging by size.

"What about those Carnations?" Akira's voice came to his left, a long-stemmed red flower in his hand. "It means passion."

"Yack!" Mikoto's revulsion was evident in his voice. "Better take the striped one!"

"That means refusal." Akira mumbled, reading and coughing at the card attached to the more colorful flower in the plastic bucket.

"So?" Mikoto inquired and Tohru shrugged at them both. He still could not find anything he liked; nothing caught his eye with neither meaning nor appearance. The two were arguing now, or rather, Mikoto was passionately explaining what was wrong with Tohru and Yuujirou being together, and Akira was sighing and ignoring him in favor of the plants.

"This one is pretty," Akira murmured over his shoulder a couple of minutes later. He was looking at a small pink flower, peaking from behind the roses. "What's it called?"

"Azalea…" Tohru read and leaned over to look at the roses before his nose, ignoring the dull pink spot.

"Buy it!" Mikoto insisted, way too enthusiastic for comfort. Tohru snatched the flower from his friend, carefully rereading the card on it.

"Symbolizes Chinese womanhood?" he asked, amused. He raised a delicate eyebrow high to his hairline.

"Well, he kinda looks like a Chinese chick…"

***

When Tohru entered the room, his gift held behind his back, he could see his bed with a lapful of an annoying blond on it.

Yuujirou's head snapped up when the door opened and a wide smile adored his face. He threw his notebook to the side, successfully missing the giant pile of books he had by his side, and leaned his cheek against his palm.

He reminded Tohru of a cat lazing in the sun. He laid on his stomach, legs swinging up about and head cocked to the side. He wore black, his golden hair falling on his shoulders and back, striping them like a pattern on a fur of an exotic animal.

"So… how was your trip?"

Tohru threw the heavy shopping bags into the blond's bed, mindful of the hand behind his back, and sat down so not to reveal it.

"He made us buy women's undergarments!" he groaned and glared pointedly at his friend. Yuujirou laughed and looked curiously down at him. He could not see the strange position he sat in from the upper bed, and Tohru was thankful for that.

"I'd like to see that, you in a bra must be a priceless sight!" he exclaimed and snatched the paper bags from his bed. He gasped as he looked at the clothes, or rather, what was supposed to be clothes. "Ok, I take that back." He said then, throwing the blue material as far as he could. "That's just sick!"

Tohru hummed in agreement. "Talking about sick, how's your mother?"

Yuujirou's bouncing ceased, and Tohru could imagine how tense he must be. "She'll be fine." He said quietly. "She will get better." He assured himself, or Tohru, supposedly.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked just as quietly, resisting the urge to see the blond's face.

"We don't know."

Silence fell on them both and Tohru felt himself twitch with anxiety to do something, anything, to make it disappear.

"Here," he said and stood up, bringing the gift forward for Yuujirou to see. His eyes widened with shock and then filled with confusion. The plant stood proudly at his feet, and the blond gazed at it in sheer wonder.

"Um… you see, we were at this flower shop, and, well... I…" He stuttered. "Thought it suited us." Now he was fidgeting too, as Yuujirou's gaze turned to him.

"Err… it can survive anywhere, right? Through all the difficulties, it comes upon. It never dies and it's strong." He said, sitting himself besides Yuujirou on the small bed. "I'm not sure what we are now, but I think it's a lot like our friendship."

Yuujirou was silent; then, he nodded and leaned his head on Tohru's shoulder as he did in their previous encounter of that sort. A sort Thoru was not accustomed with yet, but was sure to be.

"Endurance, ha?" the blond mumbled, gaze lingering on his gift.

It was not the prettiest of flowers, but it was the strongest. It was a symbol of survival, of stubbornness and will. It was something that could last longer alive than most plants did, and last as splendidly as the most beautiful flowers do when groomed.

Really, their friendship was a lot like a Cactus.

_**Owari**_

_I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. R&R please, cookies are promised!_


	3. Listen Up

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, which is kinda sad._

**Listen Up**

"Hey, Akira, where's Tohru and Shihodani?" Mikoto asked, searching for the other princesses behind the cartons he held. Akira was a few feet ahead, with a rather large pile of documents in his hands. He turned his head halfway back, green eyes smiling.

"In the dorms, I think." He opened the door to the students' council room- aka the chamber of evil- with a fluent movement of a small silver key. Walking stiffly under the weight towards the mahogany table, Mikoto had the urge to throw it all for the hell of it. He refrained though, because rumors said Arisada was a children molester, with a whole closet full of bodies of the innocent princesses he climaxed to death. Better safe than sorry, right?

Mikoto said his goodbyes and hurried to the P-room, excited from the thought of a nearing phone. He could not wait to call Megumi-san, after not talking to her for so long. The last thirteen hours, twenty-three minutes and forty-five seconds were full of new events. Not that he counted.

"… Yeah! It was a giant store." He exclaimed into the phone, tapping his fingers on the wood of the chest drawers it stood on. He hummed and paced around the hall, as far as the cable let him, which was not that far at all. He was almost opposite his own room, calling his girlfriend being the first thing he did when arriving at the dorms.

"No, it's no that one. It was the one near the supermarket with the huge red sign at the fro-"

"S… Stop it!" Yuujirou's hoarse voice was muffled, but heard all the same if close enough to the door. Then, a loud gasp tore the air. "You'll kill me!" the voice choked.

Mikoto's eyes widened, images flashing through his mind. He neared the door, the phone still pressed to his ear.

"Mikoto?" Megumi's soft voice blurred into the mixture of gasps, moans and Mikoto's own shallow breathing. What the _hell_ was going on in there?

"I said s…s..stop!" Yuujirou spat, voice weak and wavering. "I... I… I can't… I can't breathe… "His voice waned into a suppressed groan.

"That's the whole point." Tohru's growl was an octave lower, disturbed with short breathes and more gasps. "Trust me, you'll survive." He mocked.

Mikoto dropped the phone, nearing the door and pressing his left ear to it as hard as he possibly could.

"Ever… tried it?" Yuujirou asked, panting heavily. Mikoto shuddered at the impacts this eavesdropping might have on his mental health. "You can do-" something smashed against the floor, and Mikoto heard another choke. "It to me-" soft steps. "After we're finished." Tohru finished and a soft sound, something similar to cloth against wood, made its way to the roseate's ears.

Mikoto's breathe heaved as his mind flashed red in warning. He really should not be there; it is not his place. He should not hear _that_. Knowing his friends were potentially dating was one thing, knowing they enjoyed kinky breath play was another.

"Aw!"

Mikoto's head snapped up. He was sure the whole floor could hear the banging that came out of their room. Lucky for them, there were no more rooms on their floor- so they could screw in peace.

Wait… did he just _think that_? Mikoto shook his head in a vain attempt to erase the horrible images flowing into his mind. He knew his sister was a bad influence. With all of her yaoi manga it was a wonder he was still straight.

"If you just relax it would be _much_ easier." Tohru scolded and the odd noises filled the room again.

"Easy for you to say," Yuujirou hissed and something smashed into the ground again. "It's painful enough without you squirming with it!" he added.

Mikoto froze. No, he did not hear that. Nope, not a word. Denial was a great way to keep your sanity intact. And your soul. He searched for the phone blindly, his mind carefully blank.

Megumi-san will surely know what the other two are doing. Surely, she will not think they were doing what he thought they were doing.

"Me…Megumi san?" He whispered, his heart pounding loud enough for her to hear on the other side of town.

"Oh, Mikoto!" her quiet soprano voice made him sweat even harder. "I thought something happened when the phone went off."

"Um… nothing happened. I-" he pressed his ear to the door again. "I need your help in something." He said and leaned away in disgust at the noises.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Listen to this and tell me what you think." He said and pressed the phone against the crack between the door and the floor. He could hear a faint replay from the small device as he struggled with the cable to get it closer to the source of the disturbing noises.

"It's not my fault you're so tight," Tohru growled. "It'll be more painful that way."

"I'm tired of it." Pant, gasp, bang. "It's been an hour already, and it's still hard!" Bang, bang, bang. Movement, pant, gasp. Yuujirou screeched.

"I won't be able to walk tomorrow!" he said, voice small and faint. Tohru chuckled and Mikoto could hear the rustle of clothes again.

"Ne, Megumi-sa-" his voice shook as he pressed the phone against his ear again. Megumi's outraged scream cut him off.

"Did you call to have me listen to gay porn?" she asked, furious. He stuttered in response, his brain overwhelmed. The loud beeping cut his apologies as his girlfriend hung up on him for the first time. He could hardly blame her, though.

Mikoto took a deep breath and stormed in, knocking the door and screaming what he once heard in a movie about ninjas. He blinked his eyes open and regretted ever being born. Nothing prepared him for this, not even Arisada's collection of pictures from his days as a princess.

Yuujirou was lying on the floor, naked from waist up. His hair was spread around his head like a golden halo. He looked curiously at Mikoto, propping himself on his left elbow. Tohru was sitting atop of him, one of his legs between the blonde's. His blue hair was a mess, sweaty and plastered on his forehead.

He was holding a hammer.

"What are you guys _doing_?"

The couple exchanged confused looks, with raised eyebrows and question marks dancing above their heads. Then, Tohru shrugged and answered, waving his hammer as he did so. "Making it wearable."

He pointed at a strange piece of cloth, with metal wires sticking from its ends. Or what Mikoto thought was its ends, he wasn't sure. "Who knew Yuu-chan had such a slim waist." Tohru added teasingly. He was smacked on the head for that.

"Don't insult my perfect figure!" Yuujirou huffed in defiance.

"What's… that?" Mikoto asked, unsure if he wanted an answer.

"A corset." They both answered in unison.

The roseate squawked and BANG…

…Mikoto fainted, happy to be away from his cross-dressing-kinky-BDSM-worshippers-insane-and-aware friends.

_**Owari**_

_Hey there! I had great fun writing this, mainly because Hira-chan didn't get what the hell they were doing (yes, you perverted people, that). I hope I succeeded in fooling you. The corset thing was for some princess' even they are having, so don't ask. _

_Oh, and, if anyone actually reads this- please review- I want to know what you think! Anything is good, even if you wanted to print the story, burn it and throw the ashes in the sea. _

_Btw, if anyone knows what's the difference between visitors and hits on the stats of the story, please do tell. I know that at least some people read this- which makes me the happiest person in the world!_


	4. Life Guard

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me. _

**Life Guard**

Yuujirou hated water. He really did. He hated drinking it because it had no taste whatsoever and made him feel slightly ill afterwards. He could barely swim, making fun of himself every time he tried. Water was only acceptable in shower, if only because it did not make his hair sticky or messy.

God hated Yuujirou as much as the blond hated water. He made Arisada think a visit to the local pool was absolutely necessary. Yuujirou hated god too. It was a shame god did not really care.

He lingered behind, Mikoto's loud voice and Tohru's tired one only faintly heard. Arisada was a great fan of hikes-or what Yuujirou considered torture- so they had to walk. Yuujirou hated walking too. What was the use of cars, trains and buses with _air-conditioner_ if they were not going to use them?

Yuujirou hated himself for PMS-ing so much.

The sun was high above, beating down on him like a large heated boulder. He could feel his skin crawl, unable to get away but desperately wishing to. His clothes were too tight, he almost wished for a skirt. At least he will not be roasted in one.

When they got closer, he had the urge to burst in and kidnap the air-conditioner, laugh like mad and run away to Copenhagen. Then, the thought of being trapped in a mental-facility in Denmark stroke him.

They got in, the wave of cold air a blessing against his heated skin. Yuujirou knew he was going to be tanner the next day, and he wrinkled his nose at the thought. He pressed his sunglasses higher up his nose, the black glass dimming everything into a dark blur.

"Alright, go change now, little minions." Arisada smiled, clapping his hands together in glee. Yuujirou raised an eyebrow inwardly.

"We came in as guys, _how_ are we supposed to wear bikini?" he asked, suspiciously glaring at the bags Mikoto held. Mikoto glared at his hand in surprise, as if not sure what it was holding without informing him. He threw it away in screams of sheer horror.

"_That's_ what's in there?" The roseate asked, eyes wide as saucers. Tohru nodded and patted him comfortingly on the shoulder, mumbling something about Arisada's melted brain. Yuujirou neared them, pushing the dark shades back up his hair and kicking the forgotten bag on his way.

"You think we should report him?" he asked Tohru in a whisper, glancing back at the other blond.

"For being a sadistic-" Tohru started, glancing back at him. "psycho-" Yuujirou continued, eyes gleaming. "Cross dresser?" Tohru finished.

They both twitched as Arisada fussed over the swim-suits. "Yes."

Arisada threw the paper bags on them, aiming for the head and miserably missing. "We don't have all day, dear ducklings." He scolded and hopped into the unknown. Honestly, Yuujirou had no idea what was behind the black door tagged as 437, but he did have some assumptions including the Yakuza and a whorehouse.

"Come on." Tohru mumbled, dragging him by the elbow into the changing rooms.

"I'm not wearing that." Yuujirou objected heatedly, letting Tohru lead him. The changing room stank of chlorine and cheap soap.

"Why not?" Thru turned to him, surprised. "You never had a problem before." He noted.

"Three things," the blond said, shaking the other boy off his arm and standing in the center of the empty room. "We're guys."

"I'm glad you noticed." Tohru laughed, leaning easily against the tiled wall.

"No, I'm talking about the bra thing." The blond scoffed, eyes fixed on the ground. "I don't know how about you, but I have nothing to put in it."

"So you're not a girl in disguise?" Mikoto's loud call made Yuujirou growl. "Shut the hell up!" he barked in response.

"Didn't we agree you're the girl?" Tohru raised an eyebrow, amused. Yuujirou glared hard at the wall, wishing his eyes had the power to blow it up.

"I really don't wanna talk about it."

Tohru gave him an uncertain onceover, as if to see if he was injured. When his gaze was back on Yuujirou's face, the blond huffed in defiance and stared at the tiles even harder.

"It's all jokes, you know." Tohru informed him, inching closer wryly. "I didn't mean to hur-"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it."

Yuujirou stomped away, the sound of his steps clear and painfully familiar. How many times had he turned his back to the world, unable to stand up to what is painful? How many times had he walked away from people like this? How many times had he walked away from _Tohru_ like this? Too much to count, too much for him to actually care.

"Hey," Tohru's hand was light against his shoulder, hesitating at the spontaneous touch. "What's your second reason?" he smiled warmly.

"We're guys."

Yuujirou looked down pointedly, ignoring the evident heat rising on the other's face. "I don't have a problem as long as people don't know I'm a guy." He paused, eyes darting back to the startled blue ones. "People will _know_ I'm a guy."

Tohru regained his composure rather swiftly, arching a delicate eyebrow in question.

"Third?"

"I swim like a dog."

And he knew that was the _real_ reason.

***

Mikoto was the only one tremorring the clear waters of the pool. His loud splashes and bungee jumps frightened the little children a good ten feet radius away. His squeal of joys still ringed through Yuujirou's ears.

"Why aren't you in there?" he bade, sitting next to Tohru on the edge of the pool. The younger boy shrugged and dangled his bare feet deeper into the water. Yuujirou sat farther away from the transparent liquid, disgusted with Tohru's antics regarding it.

"You said you swim like a dog right?" he asked, though it sounded more of a statement. "Well, I can't manage even that."

Yuujirou glanced at him, doubt written all over his face. "I'm sure you swim better than any of us."

Tohru chuckled softly, kicking the water and glancing at the frantic Mikoto. "I doubt that." He said. "Mikoto can beat a dolphin."

"At being as noisy and hyperactive- yes."

Then, a large, yellow, duck-shaped floating ring captured Yuujirou's arms together. He blinked twice in surprise, unable to determine whether the attack was from Mikoto or yet another sign of God's hatred towards him. He decided Mikoto was an easier target.

"Watch it, you idiot!" he snapped, throwing the thing over his head and into the roseate's face. He smirked as the other chocked chlorine water.

"You could have drowned me!" Mikoto screeched, waving his fists and wetting them both.

"I would have done the world a favor," the blond growled. "I really _do_ hate you."

Mikoto silently sulked into the water, only bubbles and a vague dark blur indicating his location in the blue depths.

"You think we should get him out?" Tohru asked, worry in his voice. He stared hard at the blur, as if his gaze could return Mikoto afloat.

"How?" Yuujirou smiled calmly, lying on the cold tiles with his hands behind his head. "You can't swim and I won't risk wetting my hair for him."

"So… he's gonna die because of you _hair_?"

"Yep."

"You really are a girl." Tohru noted. He was kicked hard at the ribs.

"If you're such a man," Yuujirou pointed lazily at the pool. "Why don't you help him?"

"Err…" Tohru fidgeted, avoiding the victorious snide smile obviously gracing his companions face. "Well…" he looked down at his feet, paddling nervously.

"He can drown." He concluded, looked at the pool once again.

***

A couple of hours later, when normal people were on their way home for dinner, the duo were sited at the same position. Though voices hushed, their conversation resounded across the large water-filled hall.

"It's on the east side of the city." Yuujirou's eyes closed as he hummed in agreement.

"I've been there once." He said. "Too white for my taste."

"These kinds of places are usually white." Tohru noted, rolling his eyes. "When did you visit her?"

"Last Tuesday." He answered easily, though Tohru could sense the tension in his body. "14:03" he added, propping himself on his left elbow with feline swift. His gaze bore coldly into Tohru's, although his facial expression stayed as bland as before.

"She's alright?" he inquired, in hopes of a positive answer.

"She will be," The blond shrugged. "Or at least we hope she will." He sighed heavily, allowing his shoulders the luxury to slump pitifully forward and his legs to near his chest. He hugged them tightly, leaning his chin on his bare knees.

"I wish it would have never happened." He muttered. "She doesn't deserve it. She looks so small in that white bed. It is like a coffin, you know? Only white, as if it can make things better." He was trembling.

"Dad-" he forced, the title odd on his tongue. Burning like acid. "Is there. Always there. I come whenever I can and Shin-chan does not understand where the hell she's gone to."

Tohru put a hand on his shoulder, in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. Yuujirou stilled and his breathing stopped.

"I just hope there would be someone that can help her." He choked, eyes shut tight. "Someone to make her feel better. Some fucking hero to save the day."

Then, cold water hit them both as they were pushed into the pool with the force of an unknown attacker. He could not breathe; the water was too damn cold. He could not move; the water was too damn heavy. It was so easy to sink down, to let the liquid was away all of his worries and shut the world down like a huge velvet curtain.

An undignified shriek escaped his lips, as one necessary piece of information slipped him. It was water, it was wet and it was all over him.

"Damnit!" he roared, spitting the disgusting chlorine out of his system. "My hair!" Yuujirou could feel it plastered to his skin, heavy and darker in color.

He heard snickers to his left, and saw Mikoto standing aloof above him. Then, he doubled in laughter, which ruined the whole affect of rejoicing their downfall. Literally.

Yuujirou growled as something warm leeched itself to his neck. His eyes widened comically as his head snapped to the side. Tohru was hugging him tightly, eyes shut and brows knitted together. It was not that cold anymore.

"You need a girl saving you?" the blond mumbled, unable to hide his smile. Tohru nodded briskly against his skin, the pressure light.

"There are superwomen too." He said as Yuujirou swam doggishly towards safe shore.

_**Owari**_

_We all should worship Hira, she's my muse XD I hope you had fun reading this one, I know she did. _

_R&R, and thanks to anyone who read this so far!_


	5. Barefoot

_Disclaimer: Really… It's called _fan_fiction_.

**Barefoot**

Arisada was old, that much was clear. He was about to finish high-school, was as tall as the lockers in the bathrooms and fussed over the wrinkles on his forehead each evening before bed.

He was quite loaded too; Yuujirou could almost see him shit dollars; he probably brought bags with him to the restroom. They all knew he lived in a huge mansion, they just did not know _how_ huge. They were soon to find out.

"Why are we coming to your birthday?" Tohru asked, sipping at his lemonade slowly. He watched the older blond grin and drink his own tea with ease. Yuujirou wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Because I might die soon," Arisada answered nonchalantly. "Don't you want to pay your last respects?" he asked, clearly amused.

"It's not like you're gonna die next week." Yuujirou noted, his fingers twitching around a stray lock of hair.

"He might." Mikoto muttered to his left, where the blond couldn't hear him. Or where he assumed he wouldn't, though the widening of his smile said otherwise.

"Minions, it was not an offer." Now his smile was evil, devilish even, with a pinch of demonic aura. "You're coming to the party." He stated.

"But I have a date with Megu-"

"No excuses." Arisada added, not glaring, but certainly attempting to burn holes in Mikoto's skull for interrupting his instructions. "Next week at seven o'clock," he informed farther. "Though you'll have to come earlier."

"Why?" Yuujirou's eyebrows arched in suspicion as two puzzled glances were sent the students' council's way. Arisada flicked his wrist once, pointing to the large changing room at his left. He put his teacup on the table with a loud china scrape.

"You're the entertainment of course!" he exclaimed, standing and ushering them into the cloth-covered space.

Yuujirou and Tohru exchanged meaningful horrified glances, something that implied anything among the lines of _crap_, _shit_ and _damn_. They were all pressed to each other like sardines in a box, circled with the frilly pink cloth of the separating curtain. Yuujirou did not mind it though, as long as Tohru was close and Arisada was far, far away.

Tohru captured his hand in an iron grip and Mikoto gasped loudly as three mannequins presented themselves before them. Two lacy dresses; one mid thigh long and sun-colored, the other ankle reaching and crimson-red. Beneath them, a pair of high heels stood proudly, and in between - a lone male plastic model, dressed in a simple black suit with a sea blue dress-shirt and tie.

"No…" Mikoto whined, his voice small and unheard. Yuujirou was stunned with the knowledge of a first-in-a-lifetime agreement with the pink princess. He felt impure, like some unholy creature walking among humans.

"Why are we the ones dressed as girls?" the blond huffed, turning around and glaring accusingly at the tall president before them.

"Shouldn't we all cross-dress?" Tohru asked, glancing uncertainly at his suit, surrounded with fancy dresses and shiny high heels.

"Normally, yes." Arisada mused, pacing in the small space closer to the entrance. He closed their only opening route. "Though my guests aren't hormone driven school boys."

"They are hormone driven adults," he smiled wickedly, leaving a tight knot in Yuujirou's stomach and a vague idea of a siren and a flashing red light. "And so, ought to have something appropriate."

"You mean…" Yuujirou glared at the dresses in confusion. "Two girls and a guy?" Tohru continued, hesitant.

"No," The older blond shook his head slightly. "I meant _two_ girls. And some guy."

"Why can't I be the guy?" Mikoto demanded loudly, his voice passing above their heads with a whistle.

"Like… two girls… together?"

"As in a couple?"

"It's almost as bad as two guys together!" Mikoto received two identically hateful glares and shrank in the corner. _I hate you_ Yuujirou mouthed and the roseate whimpered with unshed tears.

"Accurate assumption, ducklings." Arisada threw the outfits into their arms, humming some unknown rhythm. "Congratulations, you're a couple now!" he clapped his hands together and hugged them both, smashing their foreheads and chests in a painful encounter.

"I'm not into guys!" Mikoto flinched as his forehead clashed into Yuujirou's. "I have a girlfriend!"

"Oh," Arisada grimaced at the sulking male, eyeing him disapprovingly.

The Cheshire cat's smile was back.

"We can fix that."

Big time.

***

"I can't believe I have to be lesbian with you!" Mikoto's hushed whisper cost him a smack on the head, and earned a miffed blond who glared daggers into his back. They walked down the twisted hallways, unable to determine whether they should go left or right.

The mansion was enormous, like a dozen tennis courts or football fields. It was peach colored, designed in baroque and surrounded with light marble pillars. The gardens were kept clean and colorful, the paths straight as a ruler and free of stray weeds.

Yuujirou felt out of place in there, with elegant looking women dressed in haute couture and men looking way too gay for comfort. They wore Armani, Prada and something-Dior, the scent of eau de cologne hovering over them like a cloud. Yuujirou had the feeling he could learn French from that evening alone.

"The next door on the left, sir." A waiter instructed them and bowed deeply, before disappearing behind a heavy door.

They entered the dressing room with a soft _swish_, Yuujirou's eyes immediately fixating on Tohru's bent form. The bluenette was occupied with his shoes, lacing them with a thoughtful expression not fit for the action itself.

"Can't remember how to tie them?" Yuujirou asked, sitting besides his friend on the arm of the soft leather coach. Tohru punched his arm playfully, smiling.

"Not really, though you'll have more problems with yours." He said, pointing to a pink paper bag to his left. "I can't imagine how to walk with them." He added, chuckling at Yuujirou's paling face. The blond snatched the bag, almost ripping it apart, and searching through it franticly.

"Damn," he muttered, his glare lingering on the box in his lap. "I can't walk in those. I can't even stand in them!" he exclaimed desperately, waving a brand new pair of yellow stilettos in Tohru's face. Tohru raised an eyebrow, challenging.

"I can hold you," he suggested, standing up and offering Yuujirou his hand. "Wear them."

Yuujirou complied, though not without occasional fits of rage. He stood shakily, swaying from side to side as if vertigo took over him. Tohru caught him by the waist and a steady hand on his shoulder.

"Your tie tying skills suck." Yuujirou pointed, noticing the ridiculously crooked tie with sheer amusement. He neared half a step, touching the soft cloth and straitening it accordingly. He could feel Tohru's breath on his face.

"Go get your dress, Yuu-chan." Tohru pushed him away lightly, guiding him to the other side of the room. The blond huffed in disappointment at the lost contact. 

He struggled with the sunny cloth, cursing impropriety all the while. The blond could feel himself growing redder at Tohru's occasional glances. When he was satisfied with his look, examining himself in the mirror one more time, he tried to walk. It did not go well, since he clashed with Tohru halfway.

"Easy there, cow-girl." He teased, doing nothing to push Yuujirou away. He turned him around, so his back was pressed against the other's chest. Then, warms hands circled his neck, touching the skin briefly and disappearing just as fast. Something cold dangled around his lynx and the warm breath was gone.

The silver pendant was cold on his heated skin.

***

Mikoto could not sing and everyone knew it after the festival. Mikoto could not dance, and unfortunately, Yuujirou did not know that until he was forcefully partnered with him.

"Ouch!" Yuujirou yelped once again, as Mikoto stepped on him the hundredth time since the start of the dance. "Watch it, you moron!"

"I can't dance…" Mikoto whined; his eyes glued to the ground and cheeks red.

"Nah, really?" the blond hissed acidly, dodging another heel aimed for his toe. He glared darkly at the crowd surrounding them. Hungry eyes met his, lusting for flesh. He was dancing with Mikoto while being watched by pedophiles. That was just great.

They were supposedly a couple, which meant they had to hold hands while being looked at by geezers. For once, Yuujirou pitied himself more than Mikoto whined about his sufferings. He had the shorter dress, the tighter one and the higher heels.

"One more time and I'm nailing you into the floor with my own heel!" He threated as Mikoto failed in the dip and practically crushed the bones in his feet. The sweat on the roseate's forehead was more than apparent.

"Maybe If I wasn't the girl, you wouldn't get stepped on." Mikoto protested in an angry whisper, looking back and forth in frenzy.

"Come on, you can't lead." Yuujirou escaped the offensive shoe almost piercing his right foot. "Maybe if you actually knew how to dance-"

"But I-"

"Tap dancing doesn't count." Yuujirou cut him off as the music got louder towards the chorus.

"But Megumi-san told me I can dan-"

"End of story," The blond snarled, sweeping the other boy in a swing. "Megumi is a girl; she's not the one to suffer you in high-heels."

"Aw-" Mikoto hopped around the grand hall, holding his throbbing foot and crying loudly as if he was being slaughtered. "Why did you do that?"

"I said I'd nail you if you stepped on me." Yuujirou smirked. "You did."

***

"You and Mikoto look awful together." Tohru mused as he and Yuujirou made their way back from the dancing hall, the loud classic music fading as they progressed.

"You're telling me?" Yuujirou's heels were long ago forgotten in the wake of the corridor, his soft steps blending with the sound of Tohru's leather shoes.

Yuujirou was in a foul mood, his eyes were narrowed and fists clenched tightly. His nails were drawing bloody half-moons into his palms. "Where did you disappear to?" he inquired in an apparent irk.

"Somewhere far away from the music."

"With that girl?" Yuujirou could not help but snap, realizing his slip seconds too late. He looked away as widened blue eyes tore into his.

"Urgh, just forget it." He muttered darkly and walked faster, the cold tiles slippery beneath him.

"So that's what it's all about?" Tohru wondered aloud and the next thing Yuujirou knew he was slammed into a wall.

_**Owari**_

_Hello, I know a cliffhanger is being plain mean, but it works wonders on human's curiosity. Thanks to Hira-chan again, for Arisada's B-day idea and for putting up with me for so long._

_R&R_


	6. More

_Disclaimer: Yes, Princess Princess is mine. Yes, I do earn money from that fic. Now, if you believed that go to the nearest psychiatrist to recommend some treatment for you._

**More**

At first, Yuujirou sincerely hoped Tohru was going to kiss him. He really did. Then, when no lips met his in a passionate kiss-, he realized that slamming people against walls really wasn't Tohru's thing. It was more of _his_ own forte.

Damnit.

A thick velvet curtain blocked his vision as Tohru pushed them flat against the wall. Light, muffled steps passed them, and as Yuujirou tried to push through the cloth, Tohru's hand pressed against his chest and made him halt. He glared heatedly at the other boy, not understanding and not caring to.

"What the hell?" the blond demanded, attempting to escape the one holding him with no avail.

"Arisada. Princess Patrol." And that made Yuujirou rethink his actions and obediently lean against the wall. A princess patrol was a scheme of evil, meant to make them suffer every single minute of Arisada's chosen activity. Normally, Yuujirou did not mind that, but as of today-, he lost his heels. Or that is what he would tell Arisada, because throwing away (willingly) 'Natashou's precious babies' was unacceptable.

"He's gone?" Yuujirou tugged at Tohru's sleeve, whispering. The bluenette shook his head slightly, scanning the hall through a thin gap between the folds of the curtain. Yuujirou sighed and slid slowly lower, the president's faint voice hushing his breathing.

"I think I see Mikoto dying…" Tohru mumbled, and was pushed a second later by an overexcited blond. "Where?" he asked with a grin, and Tohru blinked at him. He smiled then, shaking his head. "Look to the left."

And Yuujirou did. The roseate was choking as Arisada Heimlich Maneuver-ed him. Arisada wasn't that good at it. Yuujirou could tell.

Tohru pushed him to the side again, curiosity getting the best of him. "Curiosity killed the cat." He clicked his tongue at the blond and stared at the scene himself, hypocrisy radiating from him in waves. "And satisfaction brought it back." Yuujirou replied and shoved Tohru. Tohru refused to be pushed. Literally. Then Yuujirou tried to see above him, and Tohru being the same height as him (minus Yuujirou's heels and plus Tohru's) made it impossible. Yuujirou decided to use the tie.

He yanked it down with as much force as he could gather, and the surprised yelp (which he hushed by pressing his hand to Tohru's mouth) proved it. Mikoto was writhing on the floor with the president cackling above him.

"I…c-can't…breathe!" Tohru choked and tried to shove the blond away.

"Déjà vu much?" Yuujirou inquired but didn't budge. He still held the tie in his palm, and kept the other boy away with it. "What's with the tie groping?" Tohru demanded in a hiss.

"I think he died." The blond princess announced in a whisper, looking worriedly at the unmoving fellow princess, sprawled on the floor like a dead corpse. Well, technically, _not_ like.

"Can we get out now?" Tohru wrestled with Yuujirou on the hold on his silk tie, loosing badly. "I think so…" Yuujirou ignored him, staring at the gap. "Let's go to the next room and find out a way from there."

They tip-toes out, skeptically staring at the pink-headed corpse. It didn't move, so they rushed into the hallway, Tohru being led by Yuujirou and his damn tie. They made exactly 37 steps before they found the next door. It was open, but when they realized it had no exit, they tried to pass it by. It didn't work though, because something pushed them in- something with an evil laugh of a hyena and long, pink hair.

"Son of a bi-" and Yuujirou's lack off manners was cut short with Tohru toppling clumsily over him. The small, windowless nook- or what the blond assumed it was-was a rather stuffy space. There were too many boxes near the walls, one of them painfully rubbing his shoulder blade.

The door clicked shut.

"_Fuck_."

Tohru was taken aback by being thrown onto the blond like that. Their pose was uncomfortable, with Tohru half-sitting half lying on Yuujirou's chest and in between his bent knees, with hands and legs spread wide.

"Don't move." The blond warned.

"There's not much space to move in here anyway." The bluenette grumbled and shifted. Yuujirou stopped the motion with a sharp pull on the tie. "I said, don't move."

"Why?" Tohru asked, eye twitching at the floating, doggish image in his mind.

"So the spider above your head won't get near _me_."

Tohru freaked out. He was trying to escape more wildly and _fuck_, did Tohru just step on his foot? he still had shoes on and Yuujirou knew he could end up paralyzed waist down if the bluenette kept on trashing.

"Godamnit Tohru!" the blond shrieked and elbowed the other boy. "It's just a spider!" he scolded but had been kicked again by the frantic blue princess. Only… this princess had thick, seemingly steal-made heels.

"Exactly!" Tohru yelled back and tried to loosen Yuujirou's grip on his tie. "Do you have claws or something?" he wondered aloud, failing miserably.

"My liver!" Yuujirou yelped a few moments later and gasped for air as he was hit again with Tohru's metal shoe. "What did my liver ever do to you?" he demanded heatedly.

"What if the spider is poisoned?" Tohru didn't seem to care if his friend was bleeding internally, not with the spider around.

"My liver is perforated and all you can think of is the _spider_?"

"But it might be venomous!"

"Yeah, and thanks to you-" Yuujirou opened the side zipper of his dress and pointed to an extremely red area. "If it is poisoned, I have no liver to handle it." The blond accused and glared daggers at Tohru.

"You do have a liver." Tohru argued and the glare hardened.

"You squashed it!"

Tohru poked the sensitive skin with a manicured finger and Yuujirou fidgeted away. "I think it's alive." Tohru announced, eyeing Yuujirou's bare torso.

"It's an organ," the blond snapped. "It can't be alive."

"Well, if you're still alive then it's fine!"

"You pierced it!"

"I did no-"

And Tohru was cut short with a sharp pull on the tie and a hot mouth on his own. It wasn't much different from their last kiss. Yes, they were closer in the stuffy room, _and yes_, Yuujirou wasn't pushed to do it. But somehow, Tohru felt all the same he did back than. Or he thought he did. Yuujirou was a friend, a dear, _dear_ friend. Now he had a clearer idea of what Yuujirou meant with their little deal- and he wasn't sure if he was up to it.

Yuujirou was warm against him, and his soft breath tickled his skin. His hair brushed him and Tohru could feel the tension in his body. He wasn't sure how to react, so he didn't. He just sat there, and let Yuujirou do as he wanted.

When the kiss ended, Yuujirou's eyes were clearer and he pushed Tohru away quickly. The hazel orbs grew wider as Tohru refused to budge. "Look, I didn't mean to-" the blond tried before the bluenette interrupted.

"Now I know what you meant back then," he murmured softly. "Give me some time." He added after the horror of Yuujirou's body heat disappearing struck.

Yuujirou sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry," he bit out bitterly. "Let's forget it." He smiled a little after a long pause, and Tohru could see right through the dazzling expression. Princess' tricks just wouldn't work on him anymore. "You didn't know what you were getting into- it's ok."

"Come on!" Tohru's faced darkened into something Yuujirou had only seen before when talking about Sayaka or his own past. "Stop pretending you're fine with what we are now." He was shaking violently now, but he didn't try to stand up. He wouldn't be able to, anyway, not with the trash all around the small room. "If you were, you wouldn't have tried to change it."

Yuujirou wasn't looking at him. Then, his eyes flashed gold and his infamous glare was in place. Tohru kinda felt sorry for Mikoto now, both for being dead (or, apparently, undead) and for being glared at like that.

The things a constant Yuujirou-styled glare could do to your mental state…

"You're _not_ into that, I got it." The blond hissed. "I'm not going to force you into anything." He raised his chin higher and looked down his nose at Tohru's reddening face. "We can get back to what we were."

"No," Tohru snapped. "We can't." Yuujirou's eyes narrowed and he greeted his teeth hard. Than, Tohru sighed and smiled warmly. Yuujirou thought it was a small, sad, sad smile. "I don't want us to."

"_I got it_, you don't have to do anyth -" then the message got to Yuujirou's brain. "You what?" it was obvious the blond was slow on the uptake. He blinked a dozen times in a row, something Tohru found amusing to no end. "You don't?"

Tohru shook his head slowly, never loosing the lock he had on the other's eyes. Then he neared the blond, half pushing him into the cold, dusty floor of the storage room. "I don't." he repeated and pressed their lips together.

It was different this time, much different. Maybe it was because Tohru was the one to move, and maybe it was because the act was so chaste. Brief. Tohru wasn't sure, but all he wanted was for Yuujirou to get the message across sharp and clear. He didn't want them to be just friends, though he wasn't sure what's more there was to it. He knew Yuujirou was dear to him, like a brother. But something inside of him told him otherwise, something inside of him didn't shudder in sheer horror when thinking about kissing the other blond. Something inside of him wanted to kiss him, wanted him to be nearer. He was happy Yuujirou made him agree to whatever, because now he had the chance to shape their relationship into what he wanted it to be.

Tohru didn't know if he was going crazy, but he hoped he wasn't- because this was too good to end up as a psychotic fantasy.

The door opened and the hall's light blinded them. A loud and rather feminine shrill was heard, accompanied with gasps and whispers. They both got up (groaning with frustration), swaying slightly and leaning against each other.

As they got out of the stuffy room, Arisada's voice pierced their ears. "Oh my, so you two _are_ together!" he squealed happily.

"Never thought you'd be out of the closet _that_ quickly." Tohru looked at the small room and stopped his pace abruptly. It was, in fact, a closet. Yuujirou snorted besides him.

They looked back at the speaker.

So… Mikoto _wasn't_ dead.

_Well_, they looked at each other, smirking evilly. _We can fix that_.

_**Owari**_

_AN: Opinions? Anyone? _

_Reviews are cherished dearly!_


End file.
